The Prayer Warriors: The War Aganist Satanism
by Blaze of Awesome Glory
Summary: THE COMMENTARY. My thoughts as I was reading this horrible excuse for a story by ThePrayerWarriorsAreGood, a follower of BelieverInChrist. Honestly, these two people make me sad to be Catholic. - -"


Okay, so, anyone here heard of BelieverInChrist? He's the dude that ranted about Percy Jackson and the Olympians, Harry Potter, and so on. You know, the Catholic with the stick up his ass?

Yeah, he has followers now, apparently, and the Hetalia fans/fangirls will not stand for it! So, with that said, here is my commentary.

Also, since Tommy-boy Wannabe isn't going to do the disclaimer, I will:

Neither I nor Tommy-boy Wanna here own Hetalia.

**((That isn't too hard to do, right, Tommy-boy Wannabe?))**

* * *

The Prayer Warriors: The War against the Satanic Nations **((Does anyone else want to click the back button already?))**

ThePrayerWarriorsAreGood: Hello Jesus! **((Ugh, Tommy-boy Wannabe Bastard, get a life.))**

Jesus: Hello my son!

ThePrayerWarriorsAreGood: Today I will hunt down those evil Satanists! **((And the fangirls of Hetalia will hunt down YOU, so we're even!))**

Jesus: Good job my fellow son! Those Satanists will be condemned to burn in Hell for eternity. **((C'mon, if you're a true Catholic, then you know you're the only asshole that is going to burn in hell, TPWAG.))**

ThePrayerWarriorsAreGood: These Satanists include nations such as Greece, Japan, Russia, and England as they worship false gods such as Zeus and Venus.** ((Ahem, Venus is Roman. Just thought I'd point it out while you're giving false info here.))**

Jesus: Good, my fellow son! Convert those Satanists to Christianity! **((As if you're shit is gonna help, dude.))**

ThePrayerWarriorsAreGood: The Bible is owned by God! **((Nah, it's technically owned by the publishers.))** I do not feel sorry for using Hetalia as its evil and satanic nor does it deserve a disclaimer. **((First, you SHOULD feel bad. People love it, so keep your opinion to yourself and fuck off. Second, it doesn't have any religious undertones and can't be considered satanic or whatever. Third, it does not belong to you, therefore, DO THE FUCKING DISCLAIMER ASSHOLE.))**

Chapter 1: America learns about the greatness of Christianity **((America is a combo of many religions, not just Christianity. Even wikipedia knows this.))**

Hi, my name is Merridew and I am a Prayer Warrior. Recently there have been cases of people converting to Satanism. However, only recently did I find this to be true.

**((Okay, stop right here. For one, Satanism? Not very popular. There are more Atheists, I'll agree with that, but since they technically don't BELIEVE in Satan, they don't worship him, and neither do other religions.))**

"He that committeth sin is of the devil; for the devil sinneth from the beginning. For this purpose the Son of God was manifested, that He might destroy the works of the devil."-1 John 3:8

**((And we needed that random Bible quote because . . . ?))**

I saw that these evil nations from this satanic anime called Hetalia were following the beliefs of satanic gods such as Zeus and Venus. The leader of these satanic nations was **((Cough_were_cough))**Russia, the top commander of the army of Satan. **((Russia isn't the top commander! He's just too cute and too innocent looking to be evil (most of the time) and most fangirls will have your head for saying so.))** He had been commting **((Ah, grammar and spelling, child, remember the spelling and grammar!))** many sins such as polygamy, being an atheist, and for being a commonist. **((One (and this is just my personal opinion) I don't see why polygamy (no matter who disagrees with it) is considered a sin. I mean, there's more than two husbands/wives, but it's still love, and God can't punish people for love. Second, being an atheist isn't something you can say is a sin. If they believe in nothing, then get the fuck over it. Third, it's communist, not commonist. Communism is an idea, really, not a religion, so therefore not a sin either.))** His two girlfriends Ukraine and Belarus were prostitutes having sex in order to gain satanic money. **((Ukraine is too sweet for that, and Belarus is too in love with Russia. Also, since when is Satanic money a currency? I've heard of no such thing before, Tommy-boy Wannabe Bastard.))**

"Or do you not know that the unrighteous will not inherit the kingdom of God? Do not be deceived: neither the sexually immoral, nor idolaters, nor adulterers, nor men who practice homosexuality, nor thieves, nor the greedy, nor drunkards, nor revilers, nor swindlers will inherit the kingdom of God. And such were some of you. But you were washed, you were sanctified, you were justified in the name of the Lord Jesus Christ and by the Spirit of our God."- 1 Corinthians 6:9-11

**((Whoo, another random quote! Joy~!))**

My girlfriend Eve, who was named after the first woman and wife of Adam had her hair tied and wore clothing that completely covered her, as it is a sin for women to wear revelaing clothing. **((Is it a sin for you to be a sexist pig, too? Since when do you see females anymore that dress like this? Some might, but a majority of the US and a handful of other countries have moved on and women are on equal grounds with men, thankshu.))** She asked me if I was doing my biddings and if I was following the ways of God, as America is a Christian nation **((HAHA, LIES. America is a nation of many religions, Tommy-boy Wannabe Bastard.))** so that means anyone who refuses to follow the word of God shall be stoned to death, **((Since when are we back in the dark ages?))** as that is what the Bible demands, **((RIGHT, since when?))** as America is a Christian Fundamentalist nation. We read the Old Testament, saying how God was good and created our world. However, there was a person who was knocking on our door. I opened it and it was my good fellow Christian America. He was the only one of the nations who didn't follow the ways of Satan. **((Pssh, America isn't as innocent as you'd think, but we all still love him~!))**

"Good day fellow Prayer Warrior," America said to me. **((Since when does America get out a sentence without cursing? And without the word 'dude'?))** "Today lets fight some evil Satanists because that is what God told us to do." **((America would rather fight Russia, I think, but what do I know?))**

I said "Yes, we must kill these Satanists as they are ruining our Christian nation, where the law of God is supreme." **((Religious freedom means nothing to you, doesn't it?))** We then went out to fight some Satanists. **((Well, straight forward and to the point, aren't you?))**

ThePrayerWarriorsAreGood: Well these Satanists will get there butts kicked. **((And kicking someone's ass isn't a sin in your world, eh?))**

Jesus: Yes, my son. Who will be condemned? **((Apparently not you, TPWAG, though you're the one that deserves it most here.))**

ThePrayerWarriorsAreGood: Satanists, Atheists, and anyone else who refuses to follow God and are sinners!

**((And you're a whining, assholish, sexist pig, homophobic idiot. I can't wait to see chapter two so I can add more to the list here!))**

**Adios until then~!  
**

**~Blaze  
**


End file.
